The Magic of the Realm of Tortall
by VampireKittie
Summary: Alex get transported through a book to the time of Tortall and ends up learning to be a knight. Reviews please!


~ Hi peeps! I know I've done tons (well, not exactly tons) of fan fics like this, but they are quite fun to make. This one is about a girl who gets transported to Tortall and meets Jerrik of Conte, grandson of Roald, Jonathan's son (from Alanna, you know, the hot dude) what will happen? ^_^ ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Entrance  
  
  
  
Alex's boyish figure often annoyed her. People passing by would often mistake this young tall girl of 14 for a 16-year-old young man. She was the silent type, with shortly cropped black-as-night hair and grass green eyes.  
  
Alex loved to read. She would spend hours at the local library just reading her favorite fantasy novels. Most of these novels dealt with dragons, magic, demons, and no-nonsense knights. Not the "knights-in-shinning-armor" gig. Practical, real life knights.  
  
One day, Alex was looking through the fantasy book collection to find her favorite, Demons and Dragons, when she stumbled upon and old leather-bound book entitled: The Magic of the Kingdom of Tortall.  
  
This looks interesting, thought Alex, going to sit down at her special reading table. She opened the book and read the first line.  
  
"The girl from the Mystical World woke up to the sounds of the birds twittering in the trees—"  
  
  
  
She suddenly was unconscious. She heard a slight sound around her and sharp little pecks on her shoulders.  
  
"OW!" she yelped, starling the birds that had gathered on her shoulders. She rubbed her head. "Ow. Where am I?" she wondered. She shifted her weight and fell out of the tree. "Damn!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my training session?" asked a young male voice. Alex froze. She looked up into intelligent dark blue eyes. The young man was about 15 years old, with short black hair and suntanned skin.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, standing. "I didn't mean to interrupt." The young man bowed.  
  
"That's alright," he said, laughter in the folds of his voice. "My name is Jerrik of Conte, young sir."  
  
Oh no. He thinks I'm a guy! thought Alex.  
  
"What's yours?" asked Jerrik.  
  
Alex hesitated. Just go with the flow.  
  
"My name is Alex of…" what was the name of that place again? Oh that's right. "…Of Malakon." She bowed slightly.  
  
"Hmm…" said Jerrik, brows furrowed and frown on his face. Then he smiled. "I guess you're new. Come, I'll give you a tour of the palace." He turned and walked up the lawn to a beautiful castle surrounded by a high wall. The guards allowed them into the palace and Jerrik showed her the servant's quarters, dormitories, banquet halls, ect. They even stopped to get her some royal uniforms. Jerrik had them sent magically to "her rooms" which just happened to be the spare room 2 doors down from him.  
  
"I don't have any rooms. Are there any spare ones that I could use for the time being?" she asked, her mind whirling from all the excitement.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." He led her back down the hall and opened a door at the end of the corridor. "Here. My room is 2 doors down if you need me," he said, and shut the door behind him.  
  
Alex looked around the room at her new room. It was a neat, small room with 2 large windows, one on the south side and one on the west side. There was a bed, a chair, a bathroom, a bureau, a closet and a bedside table. The walls were a cream color, and the borders were dark wood. All of the furniture matched the borders.  
  
"I think I might end up enjoying myself, even though I don't know where the hell I am," she whispered, fingering the clothes that hung in the closet. There were 4 white cotton shifts, 4 deep green leggings, and 4 beautiful light green tunics. They were wonderful and matched her eyes. Jerrik really knows what clothes to get, she thought, smiling. On the floor of the closet were 2 pairs of boots, two thin leather ropes that would act as a belt, and a small dagger. Very cool!  
  
She chose an outfit, and put it on. They fit perfectly. The boots were just the right size and the rope could circle her waist twice. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and smiled. She was gorgeous. A knock came at her door. Her feet padding silently in the boots, she walked over and answered it. It was Jerrik.  
  
"Ready for your first lesson in court?" he asked, grinning. She nodded and they left for the dinning hall.  
  
  
  
~So whadda ya think? Good enough and long enough? REVIEWS PLEASE!!~ 


End file.
